


Save Me

by Crys_Cabbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, References to Depression, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Cabbage/pseuds/Crys_Cabbage
Summary: May died and no one knew.. Except Peter.He sustained for himself, worked after school and on weekends. He was coping, but was he? After an incident Tony becomes aware of Peter's situation and its fair to say that he's concerned.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199





	1. The Death

-~-~-~-

_"May! May!" Peter laughed softly as he bounded through the front door, not even closing it behind him. He'd whizzed through his physics exam with flying colours and had even got MJ's approval with the way he performed in Decathalon, he was excited to say the least to tell May._

_He slowed when he got to the kitchen and couldn't see May anywhere, he didn't think much of it. "May?" He scanned around the living room for any trace of her before finally poking his head into her room. Still nothing. A vague pit of dread settled in his stomach but he tried to ignore it, she was probably working the late shift and didn't have time to tell him. He forced himself to at least semi-believe that as he walked into his own room and set his backpack down on his desk._

_That little scare kind of stole away his appetite so he just kicked off his shoes and got to work on the essay on Hamlet he'd be set. May would be home in no time, he was just being paranoid.  
_

_-~-~-~-_

_Three hours later and Peter finally lifted his head from his Biology revision book before his nose could collide with the pages. He turned around to glance at his alarm clock on his bedside table, 6:30 PM. May should be home by now._

_Shaking his head he stood from his desk and stretched, hours hunched over his homework left his back aching. He scooped up his phone and clicked May's contact, he was planning on calling her but if she was working then that would probably make her angry. Instead he chose to text her._

_**Aunt May** _

_**You: Hey May, just checking in. I'm gonna make dinner now and put urs in the microwave since ur probs running late.** _

_**You: Love you.** _

_Peter dropped his phone back on his bed and went into the kitchen to cook up something hopefully resembling spaghetti bolognese. Once he was done he basically inhaled his bowl, he hadn't realised how hungry he was from not eating anything when he got home from school. May's went into the microwave and after washing his bowl and fork up he walked back to his room._

_He decided quickly that he wasn't going out as Spiderman tonight, he wanted to make sure that May got home safe. He changed into his pajamas, an Iron Man shirt and a pair of red-plaid bottoms. Then he got into bed and stared at his top bunk._

_May is fine, she's just busy. She'll see your text eventually and appreciate that you made food for her as she always does when she works the late shift. You're just on edge. She. Is. Fine._

_After god knows how long of repeating those words and others similar, he drifted off to sleep with his phone on his chest._

_-~-~-~-  
_

_Loud ringing interrupted Peter's sleep, he startled awake and snatched his phone off of his chest. After staring at it for a while so his eyes could adjust to the sudden light, he sleepily answered. "Hello?" He relaxed back into his pillow and rubbed his eyes._

_"Is this Mr. Peter Parker?"_

_"Yeah, may I ask who this is and if they are aware that it is.." He leaned to his side and squinted at his alarm clock, "Four in the morning."_

_"I'm sorry, Mr Parker, but we have reason to believe that your aunt may have passed away and we need you to come down to Angel hospital to identify the body."_

_Peter sat up fast enough to give himself whiplash, "I'm sorry, what?" He knew what the man had said and he knew exactly what it meant, but he couldn't believe it was true. He wouldn't believe it was true._

_A few minutes later and Peter was running down the street in untied trainers, pulling on a hoodie as he ran. His heart was in his throat and he was barely holding back tears. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true, he wasn't going to let it be true. They made a mistake, it wasn't May._

_Bursting into the hospital, he practically bolted to the front desk, "I'm Peter-"_

_He was interrupted by a gruff voice "Parker. Come with me."_

_Peter turned to his right and saw a cop looking solemn, he had his hand stretched out and Peter found himself walking towards him without his own consent. He felt like he wasn't in his own body, like he was watching some shitty drama show. The cop put his hand on his shoulder and lead him around the hospital, down to the morgue, where he was introduced to Detective Monroe._

_There on the metal table was a sheet-covered body and right then and there he felt like crying but he couldn't, he just numbly walked towards the table, the cop's hand still resting on his shoulder. The examiner slowly removed the sheet from the body's head and.._

_Peter's entire world slowed to a stop and shattered silently. There she was, staring without seeing at the ceiling, there was still colour in her cheeks. He was moving before he could even think and was soon clutching desperately at her hand as the tears he fought so hard to keep at bay finally fell. "May.." He said her name once but then couldn't stop. Whispering her name over and over, urging her to look at him, give him a sign that she was still alive, that this was just some sick joke._

_She never did._

_He could hear the Detective and the cop talking but blocked out their words as he continued to hold May's limp hand and cried without shame. She was still slightly warm. If he didn't know the truth then he could convince himself that she was merely unconscious._

_His knees finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor, letting go of May's hand. He just held loosely onto the table in order to keep himself upright. "How?" He managed out through his tears before turning to the cop, "How did she die?" His voice was cracking all over the place._

_The cop looked at him with pity and shook his head "Kid, maybe you should calm down fir-"_

_"Tell me!" Peter screamed hoarsely at him, he wasn't going to fucking calm down, his aunt May was dead. He was alone. No one had a right to tell him to calm down._

_"Kid.." The cop, at least, didn't look offended. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He turned to the Detective and nodded his head before walking up the steps and leaving._

_"As far as we know, she was attacked on her way home, shot twice in the abdomen." The detective began "She had a witness who called nine-one-one but by the time the ambulance got there she was unconscious. She died shortly after telling us to contact you, couldn't give us any other information."_ _He took a second to look at Peter. "The witness said that he didn't have a good look of the man but he had a large snake tattoo covering the back of his neck."_

_Peter knew this situation, he'd watched his uncle Ben bleed out from a gunshot wound as a man with a star tattoo ran off like a coward. He knew what he did afterwards and knew what he does now because of it. He didn't know if he could do that again._

_"I think we need to give you some time alone." The detective suggested as he nodded to the examiner, then both of them left the morgue together, leaving Peter alone with May._

_"I'm so sorry.." He whispered, looking up at May's body, "I should have been more worried when you weren't home and hadn't told me you were going for a night shift. I should have known something was wrong, I was stupid.. God I was so stupid, May I'm so sorry." He pushed himself up off of the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

_More tears flooded down his cheeks and before he could think of any other option he ran. He bolted up the steps from the morgue, through the corridors and out of the hospital. He didn't know where the Detective was and he didn't care. He ran blindly through the slowly lightening streets._

_At some point he ended up back at the apartment, he walked in slowly at first. Closing the door behind him. All of a sudden he swung around in anger and punched the wall, and again, and again, and again. He punched the wall until his knuckles were bloody and a picture had fallen off the, the glass shattering as it hit the floor._

_He picked up the photo after calming down a little, only to throw it down again and storm towards his room. It was a picture of Aunt May, Uncle Ben, and him. They were all at the park. Uncle Ben was taking the photo like a selfie with Aunt May and Peter in the background with icecream on their noses, completely oblivious to what Ben was doing._

_Peter slammed his bedroom door and threw himself onto his bed, screaming into his pillow until his voice died and he was crying again. That was how he fell asleep that night._

_-~-~-~-_

Two days ago now. He'd gone on with life. The day after he'd emailed the school using Aunt May's email to tell them that he wouldn't be going into school that day because he was currently sick with the flu. It was a friday after all so it'd be logical for him to not be sick on Monday.

He got multiple texts that day. One from Ned, joking that he was a traitor for abandoning him, one from MJ calling him a pussy, and a few from Mr Stark asking if he wanted to come down to the lab after school to work on the suit. He ignored the others and simply told Mr Stark that he'd love to but he and May were going out after dinner. Mr Stark was wise enough to never cross May and therefore didn't argue, just said that he could text if he ever wanted to hang out.

Over the weekend he started working things out. 

Obviously he couldn't just continue living like he did but without May, he was fifteen and definitely not used to being independent. He could go to Ned for help, he knew the kid would do anything to help him but he didn't want Ned to worry. He decided that he wouldn't go to Ned unless it was an absolute emergency. He could easily go to Mr Stark, god knows the man would understand. But again he didn't want him to worry, the man could barely take care of himself and would probably have a nervous breakdown if he had a child to take care of as well.

He would have to cut down on wastes of money: Like the TV bill, using too much water, using the electricity too much. Then there was the situation of money in general, he knew May never really had much money to spare, just enough to get them through each month but he also knew that she kept the tiniest bit of spare money each month in a jar under her bed so that every so often they could properly treat themselves.

Peter spent the rest of his Saturday searching for part time jobs that would accept him at such short notice. By the end of it, at around three AM, he had the possibility of three jobs. One was delivering clean laundry back to old people who couldn't collect it themselves, working in a coffee shop or working in Delmar's. He knew the man had a bit of a soft spot for him.

He fell asleep at his desk at around 3:30 AM. He had been so distracted all day that the only thing he had eaten was a piece of toast for breakfast, of course he had noticed that he was hungry but every time he thought he ought to eat he had to do something else. He told himself he would eat when he had a few options, but he was so tired by that point that he just couldn't be bothered.

In the morning he woke up with a crick in his neck from leaning over the desk and his back popping about five times when he sat up. He padded into the hallway before knocking on May's bedroom door "Morning May-" he choked up on his words as the reality came to slap him in the face. The image of May's body came flooding back and he barely had a second to run into the bathroom and lift up the toilet seat before he was puking up the contents of his stomach. When he was done he collapsed next to the toilet and cried.

He didn't know how long he sat there but when he finally got up and wiped away his tears, he felt numb. He flushed the toilet and walked back to his room.

Sunday didn't turn out to be very eventful Delmar had accepted him and said he could start after school on Monday, the coffee shop arranged for an interview after school on Friday and the launders replied that he could start Wednesday morning or after school because they were desperate.0

That night he stared at his top bunk for hours before crying himself to sleep at the thought of May, the image of her dead body haunted his dreams.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to school like usual on Monday, Ned can tell something is wrong but Peter just brushes him off. He goes out as Spiderman after school but makes a vital mistake.

Peter woke up to his alarm blaring in his ears. He had no clue how long he managed to sleep but he did know that it was not enough. He turned off his alarm and walked to the bathroom. A shower was definitely a waste of water but he was kind of desperate for one, he stank. 

After a few minutes of consideration he stripped off his pajamas, set a timer for six minutes, switched the shower to cold and turned it on. His back arched when the freezing water first hit it and it wasn't long before he was shaking pathetically. He wasn't long in the shower and unsurprisingly got out before the timer even went off.

He tied a towel around his waist, towel dried his hair and left the bathroom. He couldn't find the motivation to make himself look decent so he threw on a grey hoodie and blue jeans. He tied his shoes and combed his hair. After pulling his hood up he put his backpack on his back and walked towards the front door.

"Bye Ma-" Peter stiffened up and hung his head. "Bye May.." He barely whispered before walking out of the door and locking it. He jogged down the stairs and headed towards the subway. He didn't take any note of his growling stomach or the faint bags under his eyes that he had failed to see in the mirror.

Of course, knowing his luck, he was late to school. Running through the halls and barely skidding into his first class before the bell rang. Everyone turned to stare at him and the teacher noted that it was 'Nice of him to show up.' He muttered his apology and sat down next to Ned.

Ned, who punched him in the arm and leaned over while the teacher's back was turned, "Dude what happened? Why are you so late?" He whispered whilst still staring at the black board in order to take down notes. 

Peter knew he could trust Ned and that he shouldn't lie to him but he just couldn't bring himself to tell him. Ah well you see, my Aunt May died two days ago and I'm currently a nervous wreck who started crying in the train station bathroom purely because a sweet woman who looked far too much like May asked me for directions, "Sorry, train was running late." It was a simple enough lie and Ned seemed convinced enough.

The rest of the class passed smoothly and the teacher didn't make him stay behind because he rarely did this. He and Ned then walked off to chemistry which, again, went pretty smooth right until the last fifteen minutes. The teacher had let them go off and work on the practical that had been set, he and Ned were waiting for their Magnesium to dissolve in Hydrochloric Acid when it happened. 

He'd zoned out, staring at a test tube when he heard two kids close to them just chatting while they were noting down observations, he was about to block them out when he heard one of them mention a murder.

He tensed and listened further.

"The victim's name hasn't been released but it happened in Queens, apparently she was shot twice in the abdomen, I mean twice for god sake." 

"I know, I really feel for her family."

Peter's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart sink, news really did spread around fast. May's unseeing eyes crept their way into his vision, her body was still warm. If he had done something, looked for her, been a little bit more suspicious then she could be alive right now. If he had gone out as Spiderman after school instead of focusing on school work then she could be alive. Sure he would probably get told off for procrastinating but at least she would be there to tell him off.

He felt sick and his head was spinning, he hadn't even realised that he was hyperventilating until two fingers snapped in front of his eyes and he zoned back in. Ned was staring at him with concern, one hand still hovering in front of his face and the other holding his arm. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

Peter just shook his head, causing his stomach to do another flip. That was the last straw. He stood shakily from his stool before bolting out of the lab, just barely hearing Flash make some joke about him just wanting to skive off of lessons.

He burst into the boys toilets, slammed open a stall and sat down against the wall. Breathing heavily, he put his head down in between his knees and covered his ears. He knew this technique, he had seen Bruce force Tony to perform it when he was having a panic attack. He's never had to do it himself but it couldn't be too hard. 

"Peter?"

Of course Ned had followed him, he had barely answered Ned's question before running out of class sightlessly. He looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, shaking his head.

"You look like shit, dude." Ned commented which made Peter smile. His friend took his bag off his shoulders and knelt down to rummage through it. Peter saw him grab something out of the corner of his eye before he was nudged by a plastic wrapper. "Well seeing as you have a metabolism of a God, I'm going to guess you're hungry."

Peter shook his head fondly "You bet, but lunch is next, I can wait-"

"Peter can't you just let people be nice to you for once in your life? Just eat the goddamn granola bar, it's not like I'm offering you an entire buffet." Ned chastised and nudged him once more with the granola bar. "And after you eat that I want you to explain to me exactly what happened just there."

"Alright, mom." Peter laughed and took the granola bar, munching it much faster than he expected. He saw Ned's expectant face and sighed, he couldn't tell him the truth. The kid would offer to take him in and he would just feel bad, he knew Ned's family weren't exactly rich. "I just.. I heard some kids talking about the most recent murder in Queens and it made me think of Uncle Ben." 

Ned looked at him with sympathy "Yeah I heard about that, poor woman." He shook his head "Are you going to be okay?" He asked before standing up and offering a hand to Peter to help him up.

Peter took his hand and stood up, dusting himself off before leaving the stall. "Yeah, I can't be feeling as bad as the woman's family is right now." That stung, he was Aunt May's family, he was Aunt May's only family.

They stayed in there for the last few minutes of class, Ned had brought Peter's bag with him so there was no reason to go back to the lab and embarrass themselves any more than they already had. Lunch was alright, he used his free lunch pass and ate an average teenager's lunch. Obviously it wasn't enough for a spider metabolism but it would get him through the rest of the day.

And like he said, it did get him through the rest of the day. Classes went by in a blur, Peter was too focused on not panicking again that he completely missed out on everything the teachers were saying. He knew he'd regret it later but he would just have to ask Ned to lend him his notes, he never usually minded to much.

When the last bell finally rang, Peter gathered all his stuff into his backpack and left the classroom with Ned, they walked together right until the sign post that separated their routes home. Ned asked him one more time if he was going to be okay before they finally left each other to head home.

Except Peter didn't go to the apartment, he turned into an alleyway and took his Spiderman suit out of his bag. Quickly, he changed it and webbed his backpack to a roof, hopefully meaning people couldn't steal it again. 

"Hello Peter." Karen greeted like usual in her chipper tone.

"Heya Karen," Peter pulled himself up onto the top of a building "What have you got for me today?" He scanned over the streets.

"There's been a robbery down at the bank on Sixth Street, the criminals seem to be only a few miles away from the incident. They're currently running down West-End Street." Karen recited off of her database, she had probably tapped into Police radio to gather information.

Peter smiled as directions took place at the corner of his vision, of course it was bad that criminals were wrecking havoc but he couldn't lie and say it wasn't fun to fight baddies and do good, it was the one time he could completely escape his day-to-day life. With the mask on no one could see a fifteen year old, no one could tell him what to do, the mask gave him a certain power of anonymity that allowed him to separate Spiderman from Peter Parker.

Following Karen's directions, Peter caught up to the criminals pretty quickly; using the freedom of the rooftops to his advantage. One man donned a ski mask and had a black rucksack on his back, he decided to nickname the man Beefy as he seemed to be the largest of the group. Just behind him was a much skinnier man, this one had nothing to cover his face but he held a duffle bag in one hand and a handgun in the other. Peter gave him the name Kyle, he wasn't entirely sure why but the dude just seemed like such a Kyle.

The final member of the party, Peter almost didn't notice, was running closer to the building he was stood atop of. A woman who he simply named Ponytail because it was the thing that made him zero in on her. She ran just next to Kyle and had an assault rifle in her arms, she ran surprisingly well despite having to angle strangely because of the gun.

Peter had no clue where they were heading but he guessed now was the best time to jump down before they got to a possibly worse location to fight in. He shot a web at a lower building ahead of him and swung down in front of the baddies, letting go as he reached the middle of the deserted road. "Woah guys, I think you took a wrong turn, criminal street was that way." To gesture his point he webbed Kyle's head, forcing him to turn around, then he tugged on the web and made the man fall on his ass.

"Ooh, that's gonna need some ice.." Peter commented. Beefy and Ponytail stopped a few feet away from him just as he webbed Kyle's handgun away from him and threw it onto a roof top.

Beefy made a noise of frustration as he glanced back at Kyle who seemed to be too dazed to pull himself up. He turned to Peter and took a step forward "Move it, kid, we've got business."

Peter placed a hand on his chest in mock offence "My my did your mother never teach you to say please and thank you?" He smiled underneath the mask. "Well let me teach you." He shot a web at Ponytail's assault rifle when he saw that she was distracted "Can I _please_ borrow this?" He yanked it away and chucked it behind him. " _Thank you."_ He emphasised his words as he did so.

Ponytail grunted as the gun was removed but that didn't stop her "Right, this kid just pissed me off." She ran forward and threw a punch at Peter's jaw, which he inevitably dodged and returned with a kick to her knee.

"Tsk, shouldn't have warned me, you look like you could throw a mean punch." Peter chastised. It seemed as though Beefy thought he was too busy to notice his fist coming from a mile away until Peter caught it and used the man's own arm to shove him backwards.

But Beefy wasn't as easily disposed of as the other two, he only stumbled back to steps before he launched himself at Peter again and he had to admit the man fought well. He didn't want to hurt Beefy badly, that just wasn't how he worked, but Beefy definitely didn't have the same filter. Peter had been gaining the upper hand in the fight but just as he thought Beefy was going to punch him in the jaw, the man's hand paused and his other came around and punched Peter in the abdomen.

That caught him off guard and had him tripping over his own feet for a second as he struggled to not fall over "That... Was a good.... Hit.." Peter wheezed out, clearly winded. But Beefy didn't stop there, he kicked Peter's legs out from underneath him as he attempted to make some distance between them. He landed hard on his back and felt his head hit the ground, heard it too.

However Beefy's mistake was letting him land on his back, because he saw the man's next move coming and rolled out of the way just in time, taking his small chance to stand up and back away. Beefy wavered a little as his foot hit the floor awkwardly.

Peter webbed the man's face, temporarily blinding him, before swinging his leg around behind the man's knees, causing him to keel over. 

He had been so busy fighting Beefy that he clearly hadn't noticed Kyle sneaking past him, not until he heard the shifting of a rifle cocking. His head shot to where he knew he had thrown the assault rifle and he saw the skinny dude he thought he had managed to daze for long enough, standing shakily with a huge gun in his arms.

Peter raised his hands up and took two steps away from Beefy. "Hey, hey, hey, put the gun down." He mentally yelled at himself for getting too focused on one person. "Come on, you don't want to shoot anyone." He wasn't sure if that was entirely true but it was worth the shot.

Kyle lifted the rifle higher and aimed it at him, still shaking from head to toe, he didn't look like a bad guy but Peter couldn't be sure. 

"Come on dude, if you hand yourself in it will be a much nicer punishment, if you shoot me and then get caught you'll be locked up in jail for a long time." He had to admit he was nervous, usually in situations like this he would simply web the gun away but Kyle had his finger on the trigger so one wrong move and he'd either shoot himself or Peter.

Peter didn't want anyone to die, even if they had done bad things.

**_BANG!_ **

Peter flinched at the loud noise before he felt the excruciating pain in his abdomen, his knees buckled and he dropped onto them. Looking up at Kyle, the poor dude looked terrified, but one look at the rifle told him that it hadn't been Kyle who had shot him. 

He didn't have to look far to find the culprit, Ponytail walked in front of him, handgun still aimed. How stupid of him to not assume they would have more than one weapon. 

His vision swam as he placed a hand to the offending wound, he felt his hands slick with his own blood. Yet he never took his eyes off of Ponytail. He examined the situation: Ponytail no longer had her finger on the trigger but it was hovering near by, if he could just get himself focus he could web the gun away but if he was too slow Ponytail could get her finger on the trigger and shoot someone. 

Ponytail made one fatal mistake. She turned to Kyle to tell him something, something that Peter didn't bother listening in on, he took his chance. "Karen tackle webs!" One Friday while working on the suit with Tony he decided to make a web option to make it easier to web up baddies, it was a much thicker compound than his usual webs. He had only tried it out on test dummys but it was his only idea. He shot a web at Ponytail's head and she toppled over, gun clattering out of her hands onto the pavement. 

"Skinny dude, call the police and run! I know you're a good guy, you can escape this." Peter didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stay awake, definitely not long enough to find a phone and call the police himself. Kyle was his last shot.

Peter dragged himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he held a hand tightly to his side. If the police were to turn up, he couldn't be passed out in the middle of the scene. He made what he hoped came off as eye contact with Kyle and dipped his head "Please." 

He didn't wait around to find out if the man had done as he asked, he needed to get out of there. He shot a web at a building and pulled himself up, when he reached the top he let out a cry of pain, the movement had jostled his wound and sent pain prickling around his body. 

"Peter you seem to be injured, your vitals are abnormal, if you do not seek immediate medical care I will be forced to inform Mister Stark."

"No.. No Karen I can handle this." Peter shook his head to clear any dizziness before he began walking forward, if he couldn't swing away then he would have to jump from rooftop to rooftop. "Just.. Activate tattle-tale protocol." As he jumped to another building his stomach lurched and he had to refrain from throwing up inside his mask.

"Peter, Mister Stark made adjustments to your suit after he confiscated it, tattle-tale protocol is no longer apart of my programming. If you do not seek-"

"Immediate medical care you will have to contact Mister Stark, I know!" He snapped at the AI, he didn't completely intend to, it was just that he was struggling to focus and having a constant voice in his ear was beginning to get irritating. "Look, Karen I'm sorry, can I just have a little bit of quiet?"

"Of course, you know that I am unable to be offended so there is no need to apologise."

Peter smiled slightly "I know, but still.. It's not nice to shout at friends." He made a particular jump that tugged at his wound and winced audibly. On that rooftop he had to pause for a little bit, leaning with his hands on his knees as he tried to gain his breath. The next jump he attempted made his stomach drop, he miscalculated and was unable to even grab onto the ledge with his hands.

"Shit!" Wind gushed past him and the ground rose quickly to meet him. He shot out a web that managed to latch onto a building, but his relief was short lived as the action pulled severely on his wound. He cried out in pain, static danced across his vision and he let go of the string of web. Continuing to tumble to the bottom of an alleyway.

He hit the ground harshly on his back and felt the wind get knocked out of him, he wheezed as he tried to say something, alert Karen, anything. The sky was spinning above him and his stomach seemed to be following suit. He opened his mouth and closed it several times over.

"Peter are you okay?"

"Peter if you don't respond In the next 10 seconds I will have to contact Mister Stark."

He attempted a reply, not even sure of what he was trying to say, but all that came out was a struggle for air. Black spots were beginning to take over the white and suddenly he felt exhausted.

However, he knew he couldn't fall asleep, he knew how this worked, if he fell asleep he might not wake up. He was too hot, he was sweating under the suit and all he wanted to do was take off his mask. He could feel blood trickling at a concerning pace down his side.

'Contacting Mister Stark.' Flashed up on his screen but he barely caught sight of it. He was blinking slowly, trying with all his might to stay awake.

"Underroos, Karen just sent me an alert with your vitals going off the chart, care to explain?" Came Mister Stark's voice.

Peter wheezed, internally pleading that Mister Stark was smart enough to figure out what was going on. He closed his eyes unwillingly, no longer able to fight to keep them open.

"Kiddo? Hey, answer me."

"Peter."

"Crap. Karen send me the suit's coordinates, Friday prepare my suit!"

He could rest now, he got help, he did what Karen asked, he sought out immediate medical care, he was going to be okay. He felt unconsciousness calling to him and now.. He didn't fight it.

* * *

Tony didn't know what to think when he got a notification, halfway through a meeting, named 'Project Underroos.' He left the room immediately without a word and clicked on it. Karen sent through Peter's vitals and they were going haywire: His body temperature was far too high, his pulse abnormally fast, completely opposite to his respiration rate which was dropping.

Just as he was about to call Peter through the suit, the kid was contacting him, at least he hadn't tried to hide his injuries for once. "Underroos, Karen just sent me an alert with your vitals going off the chart, care to explain?" He shook his head, it probably wasn't that bad. Maybe the kid had fallen asleep or something and set off his vitals, deep down he knew that couldn't be the case.

When he didn't get a response, Tony swallowed nervously. "Kiddo? Hey, answer me." Hoping that a little bit of parent-tone commanding would force the boy to say something, "Peter." He tried once more.

His heart dropped to the floor and his blood ran cold. "Crap. Karen send me the suit's coordinates, Friday prepare my suit!" He was walking off before he even really had a plan, well he did have a plan _find Peter._ His nanotech suit formed around him and Peter's coordinates turned up in the corner of his vision. "I'm coming, Peter."

-|-|-|-

If Tony said he was expecting how he found Peter, he would be completely lying. As he flew overhead and caught sight of a certain red and blue Superhero laying unmoving in an alleyway, his stomach did a backflip.

He flew down and landed next to the kid, his IronMan suit coming away piece by piece. He dropped to his knees and gently lifted Peter's head on top of them. The first tell tale sign that something was wrong was obviously the fact that the kid wasn't moving, but the second was the dark red seeping through the stomach of Peter's suit.

Bracing himself, he slipped his hand under Peter's mask and slowly pulled it off.. His breath hitched. The kid was so pale, he looked as though all life had drained out of his face. Tony had to look away for a second, he couldn't believe that the boy he was supposed to protect looked almost dead. The only sign of life was his chest barely moving up and down.

Tony pressed a button on Edith "Contact Bruce Banner, send him Peter's vitals and tell him he has a patient coming in for urgent care." He really didn't want to leave Peter, even if it was only for a second, but he had to stand up in order to form his suit. He gently laid his head back on the pavement, placing his mask on the boy's chest. He stood up and nodded just before the nanotech formed around him once more.

Then he gently picked Peter up bridal style, grasping the kid's mask in his right hand as he did so. He took one final glance at his pale features, he was going to be okay, he would get to Bruce on time.

He took off. Going way faster than than the suit exactly should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. I've been going through a lot with school and my own mental health. I'm going to try to update this fanfiction more often, don't worry.  
> Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I've only just got back into the swing of writing.


End file.
